Make Me Yours
by CrowCakes
Summary: Sasuke menyukai Naruto, namun pemuda pirang itu sama sekali tidak peka terhadap perasaan si bungsu Uchiha. Dengan bantuan Sakura, Sasuke mencoba menjebak Naruto dan memiliki tubuh tan menggoda itu, berharap cerita cintanya akan berakhir seperti di komik-komik shonen (ai). Warning: YAOI, OOC, AU, Rated M for Mature and Seual Content. PWP (porn without plot). RnR!


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: PWP, YAOI, AU, OOC dan hal absurd lainnya.**

**Pairing: Always NaruSasu**

**Rated: M for Mature, Sexual Content **

**.**

* * *

**Make Me Yours**

**.**

**By: CrowCakes**

**.**

**(Full Of Lemon and PWP; Porn Without Plot)**

* * *

.

.

**_Konoha Gakuen, Pukul 08.00 Pagi_**

.

Uchiha Sasuke berdiri di depan sebuah papan pengumuman nilai, mata onyx nya memandang tanpa ekspresi pada kertas hasil ujian yang tertempel disana. Mencari namanya diantara puluhan siswa yang ikut berdesak-desakan hanya untuk melihat nilai mereka.

.

_**Uchiha Sasuke; Nilai 97; Peringkat Kedua.**_

.

Sang onyx terdiam. Ia kecewa dengan hasil prestasinya. Kemudian matanya beralih menatap sang juara pertama. Mencari tahu, siapa yang berhasil menggeser kedudukannya yang selalu sempurna.

.

_**Uzumaki Naruto; Nilai 100; Peringkat Pertama.**_

.

Sasuke lagi-lagi mematung kaku, terkejut. Untuk sesaat ekspresinya berubah menjadi kesal, namun segera memulihkannya dengan gestur_ stoic _nya lagi. Ia memilih keluar dari kerumunan siswa yang berdesak-desakkan itu untuk beranjak menuju kelasnya. Berjalan dengan lunglai dan sesekali menabrak tembok. Walaupun wajahnya tetap tanpa ekspresi, tetapi hatinya hancur berkeping-keping karena prestasinya menurun. Dan ini semua karena Uzumaki Naruto, sang _playboy_ handal yang bisa-bisanya menggeser kedudukan peringkat pertama Sasuke.

Padahal selama ini, yang Sasuke tahu, Naruto adalah siswa yang bodoh dan selalu menempati peringkat terbawah dari seluruh siswa di Konoha. Ia juga tidak pernah belajar dan selalu bermain-main dengan wanita.

Jangan tertipu dengan wajah polos Naruto, Sasuke yakin pemuda itu merupakan penjahat kelamin sepanjang sejarah. Bayangkan saja, baru pacaran dengan cewek dua hari, besoknya langsung di putus secara sepihak oleh Naruto, membiarkan gadis itu menangis meraung-raung. Bagaimana bisa pemuda idiot dan brengsek itu berhasil menggeser kedudukan Sasuke dalam semalam?

Ah—benar juga. Ini karena taruhan bodoh mereka beberapa hari yang lalu.

.

.

**_FlashBack_**

.

Pagi itu, seperti biasa, kelas Sasuke dipenuhi raungan gombal Naruto yang berpuisi ria didepan kelas. Sesekali mengedip genit ke arah Hinata yang ditaksirnya, membuat gadis pemalu itu memerah dan semakin menunduk, namun tidak menyembunyikan senyum senang dari bibirnya.

Sasuke yang duduk di kursinya hanya mendecih kesal seraya merapikan buku pelajaran. Keluar kelas adalah pilihan pintar saat ini daripada harus melihat Naruto yang menggoda Hinata dengan kata-kata rayuan pulau kelapa.

Ia bergerak tanpa disadari pemda pirang itu, langkahnya terseret menuju atap sekolah, tempat _favorite_ seluruh siswa di komik-komik shoujo dan shonen (ai). Sasuke memilih bersender dekat pagar pembatas, melihat langit sekaligus menghitung awan yang bergerak diatas sana. Setidaknya kegiatan itu lebih pintar untuk dilakukan daripada melihat orang yang ia sukai 'menyatakan cinta' pada cewek lain.

Ya!—Sasuke mencintai Naruto. Menyukainya dari ujung kaki hingga atas kepala. Sayangnya, pemuda pirang itu terlalu normal dan bodoh untuk menyadari perasaan Sasuke.

Pernah suatu kali mereka berbincang mengenai orang yang disukai, dan Naruto menjawab dengan serentetan daftar cewek yang dikaguminya mulai dari dada besar hingga pantat padat. Dan berakhir melamunkan artis porno yang sedang naik daun. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menjawab secara sederhana.

_"Aku menyukai orang berambut pirang dan bermata biru." _Kemudian menatap Naruto secara _intens_. Sayangnya otak sang Uzumaki tidak pernah diprogram untuk berpikir, dan hanya bisa memiringkannya kepalanya, bingung.

_"Kau menyukai Ino ya, Teme?"_ Jawaban singkat dari Naruto sukses membuat Sasuke mendengus kesal dan menggeplak pemuda pirang itu dikepala, dilanjutkan menyumpah serapahinya dengan kata 'Bodoh', 'Idiot' serta 'Dobe'.

.

Tetapi itu hanyalah secuil kisah nista pernyataan cinta secara tidak langsung dari Sasuke pada Naruto. Sang Uchiha sudah menyerah untuk menyatakan perasaannya, ia yakin IQ rendah pemuda_ tan_ itu tidak bisa mengartikan seluruh perhatiannya, jadi yang dilakukannya hanya diam dan memilih menjauh bila Naruto sedang melancarkan aksi rayuan maut pada siswi-siswi di Konoha.

"Oi—Teme!" Seruan Naruto dari arah pintu atap membuat sang onyx mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit ke arah pemuda murah cengiran itu.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Ayolah, Teme. Kita kan sahabat, seharusnya kau senang kalau aku sudah jadian dengan Hinata." Sahutnya lagi sembari mendudukkan pantatnya di sebelah Sasuke.

"Kau diterima?" Tanya sang Uchiha lagi dengan nada malas. Naruto membuat gestur '_victory_' dengan dua jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Ditambah senyum lebar yang membuatnya semakin terlihat menawan. Sasuke bahkan harus mengalihkan wajahnya yang memerah agar tidak terlihat.

"Hinata itu sangat manis." Naruto memulai celotehannya, "—Sifatnya juga keibuan, aku yakin dia akan menjadi pacarku selamanya." Lanjutnya lagi seraya menggelinding di lantai mirip cacing kremi.

Sasuke mendengus kesal, "Huh, aku bertaruh kau akan putus dengannya dalam dua hari ini."

Naruto mendelik sewot, ia menjitak kening Sasuke dengan kesal, "Jangan menyumpahiku begitu, Teme!"

"Sakit, Bodoh!" Seru Sasuke sambil memegangi jidatnya yang memerah, "—Aku bukan menyumpahi, aku meramalkan."

"Ramalanmu itu seperti kutukan bagiku." Balas Naruto yang tak kalah kesalnya, "—Bisakah meramalkanku sesuatu yang bagus? Misalnya saja, memiliki pacar yang cantik, begitu?"

Sasuke mendecih, "Kau tidak pantas dengan cewek manapun."

"Gaah!—bilang saja kau iri karena tidak punya cewek." Sela Naruto, yang sukses membuat Sasuke melemparkan _death glare _nya.

"Maaf saja, Dobe. Tapi otakku di buat untuk belajar dan bukan pacaran. Tidak sepertimu, yang bodoh dan hanya memikirkan wanita saja." Ketus sang Uchiha lagi.

"Heh!—Jangan seenaknya bicara ya, Teme. Aku ini hebat dalam menaklukkan wanita di ranjang." Balas Naruto seraya mendengus sumringah.

Entah kenapa, pernyataan singkat itu membuat Sasuke mendelik sinis. Ia tidak menyangka kalau pemuda pirang yang dikiranya polos dan lugu itu sudah berani melakukan hal yang aneh di tempat tidur bersama cewek. Ia merasa kesal karena bukan menjadi yang pertama. Dan lagi, Sasuke yakin, kalau bibir Naruto juga sudah pernah merasakan yang namanya berciuman. Tidak seperti dirinya yang kolot dengan hal bernama pacaran. Jangankan ciuman, bergandengan tangan saja tidak pernah.

Sial!—Sasuke iri dan marah.

"Aku mau kembali ke kelas." Tukas Sasuke cepat seraya bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Membuat Naruto panik dan segera menangkap pergelangan tangan si bungsu Uchiha.

"Kenapa terburu-buru seperti itu?" Pertanyaan lugu Naruto dijawab dengan desisan tajam.

"Karena aku kesal padamu, Dobe."

"Kenapa kesal? Aku berbuat apa?" Lagi-lagi pertanyaan polos terlontar dari sang Uzumaki. Membuat Sasuke tidak tahan lagi untuk mengeluarkan isi hati sekaligus isi perutnya.

Sang onyx berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto dan menggeplak kepala pirang itu sekuat tenaga dalamnya, "Mau sampai kapan kau idiot begini, Hah?!—Kau membuatku sakit kepala!"

"Kenapa sih kau marah-marah tidak jelas seperti itu? Aku kan tidak membuat kesalahan apapun." Naruto menampilkan wajah cemberutnya sambil mengelus puncak kepalanya yang sakit setelah di pukul oleh pemuda raven dihadapannya itu.

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya angkuh, kemudian menatap Naruto dengan tajam, "Kau membuat kesalahan yang banyak."

"Eh?" Pemuda pirang itu menoleh kaget, "—Kesalahan apa?"

"Yang pertama—" Sasuke mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, "—Kau itu bodoh. Yang kedua, kau itu sangat bodoh, dan yang ketiga kau itu benar-benar bodoh." Ketus sang Uchiha lagi.

Naruto menggaruk rambut pirangnya, "Teme, apa semua kesalahanku itu karena aku bodoh?"

"Ya!" Tegas sang Uchiha singkat, padat dan jelas.

Pemuda pirang itu berdecak, sebal, "Baiklah, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?"

"Taruhan?" Kali ini gestur wajah Sasuke menampilkan keheranan.

"Yup!—Kalau aku bisa menggeser kedudukan prestasimu, jangan pernah memanggilku 'dobe', 'idiot', dan sejenisnya." Tantang Naruto.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil, "—Dan kalau kau kalah?"

Sang Uzumaki menggaruk rambutnya, bingung, "_Well_, aku akan menuruti semua perintahmu hingga kita lulus."

Sang Uchiha berpikir sebentar, "Hmm—kurang menarik."

"Eh?"

"Bagaimana kalau—" Sang onyx menatap tajam ke arah pemuda pirang itu, "—jika kau kalah, kau harus berhenti menjadi playboy dan pacaran denganku."

"A—APA?!" Hampir saja Naruto menjambak rambut pirangnya hingga botak kalau Sasuke tidak meneruskan kalimatnya lagi.

"—Tetapi kalau kau menang, aku akan berhenti mengganggumu, dan kau boleh pacaran dengan gadis manapun." Lanjut sang Uchiha dengan nada lirih.

Naruto mengelus dagunya, tanda berpikir. Kemudian menampilkan senyum cerahnya, "Oke, _deal!_"

.

**_End Of Flashback_**

.

.

.

Dan begitulah nasib Sasuke selama beberapa hari ini, terlihat semakin pucat dan kurus karena stres. Terlebih lagi mengetahui, kalau ternyata Naruto itu sangat pintar dalam bidang akademik maupun non-akademik. Ibarat tokoh _Gary Stu_ dalam setiap cerita. Tampan, menawan, pintar, dan _playboy_.

_Fuck!_—Sasuke benar-benar kesal sekarang ini. Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja si idiot itu memberitahunya kalau ternyata dia sangat pintar. Dan sekarang, saat sang Uchiha kembali ke kelas, ia harus pasrah menonton Naruto yang sibuk menggoda Sakura.

_Yeah_—pemuda pirang itu sudah putus dengan Hinata beberapa hari yang lalu. Tebakan Sasuke tidak pernah meleset. Setelah dua hari pacaran dengan gadis Hyuuga itu, esoknya Naruto langsung memutuskan hubungan mereka dengan alasan ia menyukai Sakura.

Entah harus mengatakan pemuda pirang itu terlalu jujur atau bodoh, tetapi sikap dan tingkahnya itu benar-benar memuakkan.

.

Sasuke memilih mendesah pasrah, dan duduk dibangkunya. Membuka buku pelajaran dan mulai belajar. Ujian selanjutnya dia harus menang. Bagaimana pun juga, Naruto harus menjadi miliknya.

"Teme, aku bosan melihatmu belajar." Sergahan Naruto di depan mejanya, hampir membuat Sasuke terlonjak kaget.

"Ma—Mau apa kau kesini? Bukannya kau sibuk menggoda Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke lagi, seraya menenangkan degup jantungnya.

Naruto merengut sambil menujuk ke arah pipi kanannya. Ada bekas telapak tangan berwarna merah disana, tanpa diberitahu pun Sasuke sudah menyadari maksudnya, "Kau ditolak?"

Tebakan sang Uchiha hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan lemas dari Uzumaki. Ia memilih duduk di depan bangku Sasuke seraya meniup-niup ujung rambutnya, bosan, "Ngomong-ngomong teme, bagaimana dengan nilai ujian matematikanya?" Tanya Naruto membuka suara.

Sasuke mendecih, "Kau peringkat pertama."

Naruto tertawa seraya menepuk pundak sang onyx, "Lihat kan? Aku pintar." Terangnya lagi dengan nada angkuh nan sombong. Membuat Sasuke ingin mencolok mata biru itu.

"Pergi sana—" Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto dari pundaknya, "—Aku ingin belajar untuk ujian lusa." Desisnya sinis.

Pemuda pirang itu menggaruk tengkuk lehernya, "Belajar?" Mata birunya melirik ke arah jam dinding di ruang kelas, "—Tapi sebentar lagi kita akan memasuki pelajaran olahraga."

"Olahraga?" Sasuke ikut menatap jam dinding, "—Olahraga apa?"

"Guy-sensei bilang olahraga renang di kolam belakang sekolah." Sahut Naruto lagi, "—Ayo pergi, nanti terlambat." Ajaknya seraya menarik tangan Sasuke untuk segera bergerak.

.

.

.

Kalau boleh jujur, renang dan Sasuke adalah dua hal yang tidak bisa disatukan. Sang onyx membenci olahraga yang satu itu, bukan karena Sasuke tidak bisa berenang, melainkan karena dia tidak suka bermain air di bawah matahari terik. Uchiha bungsu itu lebih suka berdiam diri di dalam kamar dengan_ air conditioner_ yang menyala, mendinginkan ruangan.

Tetapi rasa benci nya pada olahraga renang mulai luntur saat melihat orang yang disukainya memakai celana renang ketat sembari memamerkan tubuh atas yang polos berbalut kulit _tan_ menggoda.

Sasuke terpaku menatap Naruto yang berdiri di pinggiran kolam sambil tertawa lebar bercanda dengan Rock lee dan lainnya. Pemuda pirang itu terlihat menakjubkan, terlebih lagi dengan punggung lebar yang menggoda iman sang Uchiha.

"Teme!—" Naruto memanggil seraya melambaikan tangannya, "—Ayo kesini!—Kita akan memulai olahraga renang."

Sasuke tersentak kecil kemudian mengangguk, ia berjalan canggung ke arah Naruto, membuat pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu kebingungan.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya sang Uzumaki penasaran.

Sasuke berdecak sambil bergerak gelisah, "Kulitku terlalu putih, dan celana renang ini terlalu pendek dan ketat. Aku tidak nyaman." Ucapnya sembari mendelik galak pada beberapa siswi yang menatapnya dengan pandangan terpesona.

Naruto meniliti pemuda onyx itu dari atas hingga ke bawah. Celana renang ketat berwarna hitam bergaris biru tipis di sisi samping benar-benar terlihat bagus, dilanjutkan tubuh putih dengan kulit mulus serta wajah tampan membuat sosok sang Uchiha sangat sempurna.

"Kau—tampan—" Celetuk Naruto akhirnya. Membuat Sasuke menoleh kaget.

"Kau bilang apa?"

Naruto menggaruk pipi seraya menampilkan cengiran khasnya, "Kau tampan dan menawan dengan celana renang Sasuke. Kau sempurna." Pujinya jujur yang entah kenapa membuat Sasuke merasa senang luar biasa.

Pemuda Uchiha itu tidak lagi gelisah dan canggung, ia merasa lebih percaya diri saat di beri pujian oleh Naruto.

"Jadi—apa yang kita lakukan disini?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap berkeliling mencari sosok Guy-sensei. Pria bercelana ketat hijau itu terlihat melatih ototnya dengan barbel di sisi kolam.

Naruto mengedikkan bahunya, "Tidak tahu—Guy-sensei bilang kita harus menunggunya dulu, baru memulai olahraga renang."

"Menunggu dia melatih otot?" Tanya Sasuke seraya mendengus kesal.

Naruto mengangguk, "Yeah—sepertinya begitu."

Tepat ketika pemuda Uchiha itu mengerang bosan, Guy-sensei sudah memanggil seluruh siswa untuk berkumpul ke arahnya. Termasuk Naruto dan Sasuke yang mengikuti arahan guru eksotik itu.

_**Plok!**_—Pria bercelana hijau ketat itu menepukkan tangannya penuh semangat, "Baiklah anak-anak, kita akan memulai olahraga kita secara berpasangan. Dibagi empat kelompok dan berdiri di masing-masing sudut kolam. Setiap pasangan harus berlatih masing-masing." Jelas Guy-sensei lagi.

Setiap siswa langsung mencari pasangannya masing-masing. Termasuk Sasuke yang langsung menjatuhkan pilihannya pada Naruto. "Dobe, berpasanganlah denganku."

"Eh?" Naruto menoleh kaget, "—Tapi aku ingin berpasangan dengan Sakura."

Mendengar nama gadis itu disebut membuat Sasuke berdecak kesal, ia mencengkram lengan Naruto dan melemparkan _death glare_, "Berpasanganlah. Denganku. Idiot." Desisnya memaksa.

Naruto meneguk liurnya, "Ba—Baiklah, berhenti mempelototiku seperti itu, Sasuke."

Sang Uchiha merubah raut wajahnya menjadi senyuman tipis, "Bagus—" Ia menarik pemuda_ tan_ itu menjauh, "—Kita akan berlatih disana." Tunjuknya pada sisi kolam yang paling pojok dan agak sepi.

"Kenapa harus disana?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia langsung masuk ke dalam kolam dan bergerak menuju sisi pojok, "Ayo mulai berlatih. Cepat masuk ke kolam renang."

Naruto menggaruk tengkuk lehernya, bingung, "Sejujurnya Sasuke, aku lebih suka berlatih dekat dengan Sakura." Tunjuknya ke arah gadis _pink_ itu yang sibuk berenang bersama Tenten dan gadis lainnya, termasuk mantannya, Hinata.

Sasuke mendelik Naruto dengan galak, "Cepat. Masuk. Ke kolam. Sekarang." Tegasnya lagi.

Sang Uzumaki tersentak kaget melihat perubahan raut wajah sahabatnya itu, "Ba—Baiklah, berhenti menatapku seperti itu. Kau membuatku takut." Ucapnya lagi. Sedikit menghela napas terpaksa, Naruto akhirnya menuruti permintaan Sasuke dan bergerak masuk ke dalam kolam renang.

"_God!_—Air nya dingin sekali." Erang Naruto seraya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang gemetaran.

"Dobe, ayo mulai latihan." Desak Sasuke sembari menarik tubuh pemuda itu ke arah sisi kolam dan menghimpitnya dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Tu—Tunggu dulu, kenapa kau menghimpitku? Bagaimana bisa berenang kalau posisi kita begini?!" Terang Naruto panik karena tubuh sang Uchiha terus mendekat dan membuatnya terpojok di sisi kolam.

Sasuke terihat berpikir, kemudian membalikkan badannya. Kini dada Naruto bersentuhan dengan punggung pemuda _stoic_ itu, "Bagaimana sekarang? Kita tidak saling berhadapan kan? Jadi tidak masalah."

Naruto meneguk liurnya panik, "Se—Sejujurnya Sasuke, kita memang tidak saling berhadapan, tetapi tubuhmu masih menghimpitku! Aku tidak bisa berenang!"

Sasuke berdecak, "Cih—Kau tidak butuh berenang, kau hanya perlu latihan." Ia mengambil dua barbel milik Guy-sensei yang teronggok di sisi kolam dan menyerahkannya ke Naruto, "—Pegang benda ini dengan dua tangan dan angkat ke atas tinggi-tinggi." Perintahnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kenapa aku harus melakuk—"

_**BUGH!**_—Sikut Sasuke langsung menghantam perut Naruto, membuat pemuda pirang itu terbatuk kecil.

"Apa yang kau—Ghok—lakukan, Teme!" Desis Naruto sembari memegangi perutnya yang nyeri.

Sasuke mendelik sinis, "Jangan membantah dan latihan."

Takut dihajar oleh pemuda Uchiha itu lagi, Naruto menurut seraya bersungut keras. Ia mengambil barbel tadi dengan kedua tangan dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Sedangkan Sasuke memilih bersender di dada sang Uzumaki sembari bermain dengan air.

"Uhm—Teme—Kau tidak latihan?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke mendengus, "Maksudmu mengangkat barbel itu?—Tidak, aku tidak mau latihan."

"Gaahh!—Kau menyebalkan!" Erang Naruto kesal. Mata birunya memilih memandang ke arah lain daripada harus menatap sahabatnya itu. Kemudian sang sapphire terpaku pada sosok Sakura yang memakai baju renang sekolah, gadis itu terlihat berlarian di tepi kolam dengan Tenten yang mengejarnya sambil tertawa.

Naruto terpaku pada sosok Sakura. Dada gadis itu bergoyang seiring gerakan langkahnya. Membuat sang Uzumaki meneguk liurnya penuh nafsu.

_**Boing!**__**—**__**Boing!**_—_Oh. My. God! _Naruto benar-benar terangsang melihatnya. Ia bahkan merasa bagian bawah tubuhnya sudah setengah berdiri sekarang ini. Membuat Sasuke yang bersender di dadanya langsung tersentak saat ada sesuatu yang keras menyentuh pantatnya.

Sang onyx menoleh ke arah Naruto, kemudian mengikuti arah pandangan pemuda pirang itu ke sosok Sakura. Sasuke berdecak, "Kau terangsang melihat gadis memakai baju renang?—Dasar mesum."

Naruto kelabakan ketika ditembak dengan kata-kata tajam itu, "A—Aku bukan mesum. Aku hanya—err—sedikit berpikiran kotor."

Sasuke mendengus, "Sama saja, Dobe." Tegasnya lagi. Namun sepertinya Naruto tidak mempedulikan kata pemuda Uchiha itu. Ia kembali menatap Sakura dengan pandangan kelaparan.

Sasuke yang bersender di tubuh Naruto merasa tidak nyaman, "Dobe, milikmu menyodok pantatku." Bisik sang onyx.

Naruto kelabakan, "Ma—Maaf. Aku bisa menjauh kalau kau—"

"Tidak." Potong Sasuke lagi, "—Tetaplah seperti ini." Sahutnya lagi dengan suara yang semakin mengecil, menutupi semburat merah diwajahnya.

Naruto mengangguk patuh, ia kembali memandang Sakura penuh kekaguman. Sedangkan kedua tangannya masih mengangkat barbel tadi di udara.

Sasuke yang berada di depan Naruto bisa mendengar napas pemuda pirang itu menjadi terengah-engah dan berat. Penuh dengusan hasrat yang menggebu-gebu.

Sang Uchiha menggerakkan tangannya dengan canggung ke arah tonjolan yang berada di balik celana renang Naruto. Menyentuhnya perlahan yang membuat pemuda pirang itu sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Te—Teme—Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Desis nya pelan seraya melirik ke kiri dan kanan, berharap tidak ada orang yang menyadari tingkah mereka.

Sasuke berdecak, "Diamlah, dan jangan bergerak." Perintahnya dengan tatapan _death glare_ tajam, "—Lihat ke arah Sakura saja, dan anggap saja kalau gadis itu yang sedang menyentuhmu sekarang ini."

"Ta—Tapi—Hghh!—teme—" Suara Naruto semakin serak, nafasnya terengah-engah penuh nafsu. Kedua tangannya yang terangkat ke udara bergetar hebat, tidak sanggup menahan rasa geli saat jari putih sang Uchiha mengelus miliknya.

"Apakah—nikmat?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah _stoic_ nya.

Naruto mencoba susah payah menampilkan cengirannya, "Ya—hhh—sangat nikmat—hhh—"

Sang Uchiha terpaku menatap wajah Naruto, ia semakin mendekatkan punggungnya ke dada sang sapphire, sedangkan tangannya terus mengelus selangkangan Naruto dengan lembut. Kemudian jari-jari putih itu mencoba menyeruak masuk ke dalam celana renang sang Uzumaki dan mencengkram kejantanan yang berada di dalam sana. Membuat Naruto langsung terhenyak kaget.

"Teme!—Apa yang kau lakukan?!—Hghh!—Teme!—Lepas!—Hhhh!" Ucap sang sapphire mencoba menurunkan kedua lengannya untuk menepis tangan Sasuke dari miliknya.

Sasuke melemparkan_ death glare_, "Berani menurunkan tanganmu, aku langsung menyikut perutmu, Dobe."

Tidak berani dengan ancaman yang dikeluarkan oleh sang Uchiha, Naruto terpaksa menuruti perkataan pemuda itu dan memilih membiarkan Sasuke melakukan pekerjaannya, yaitu memanja organ vital miliknya.

"Khh—hhh—Teme—" Naruto bersusah payah memanggil pemuda itu, "—Le—hhh—pas—"

Sasuke tidak mempedulikan perkataan sang Uzumaki, ia mulai mengocok kejantanan yang berdenyut itu semakin cepat hingga membuat paha Naruto bergetar keras.

"_Shit!_—Hghh!—Teme—" Pemuda pirang itu mendesah tertahan, tanpa sadar menggigit bahu Sasuke untuk meredam erangannya.

Sang Uchiha meringis pelan saat Naruto menanamkan giginya di bahu putihnya, ia tidak mencoba menepis ataupun melepaskan gigitan itu. Yang dilakukannya hanyalah terus mengocok penis Naruto seraya menurunkan celananya sendiri. Memperlihatkan belahan pantatnya yang menggoda.

"Naruto—hhh—masukkan—" Pinta Sasuke dengan napas panas yang tersengal-sengal.

Belum sempat Naruto bertanya apa maksud pemuda itu, Sasuke sudah meremas kejantanan pemuda pirang itu dan menggesekannya ke belahan pantatnya. Membuat sang Uzumaki tersentak kaget.

"A—Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Desis Naruto panik.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya mendesah tertahan saat ujung penis Naruto mencoba menusuk lubang bawahnya.

"_St—Stop_—hhgh!—brengsek!" Tukas Naruto lagi. Namun sang Uchiha tidak terlihat menuruti perkataan pemuda pirang itu. Dengan rasa kesal, Naruto meletakkan barbel yang berada di kedua tangannya ke sisi kolam kemudian mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh, membuat sang onyx menoleh terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe?!" Kata Sasuke kesal.

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya seperti itu, Teme!—Tindakanmu sudah keterlaluan!" Sahut Naruto sembari merapikan celana renangnya dan bergerak naik dari kolam renang.

"Tu—tunggu, Naruto!" Sasuke mencoba memanggil sang Uzumaki, namun pemuda itu tidak peduli dan memilih masuk ke ruang ganti. Meninggalkan pemuda Uchiha itu yang berdecak kesal.

Sakura yang berada di sisi kolam lain sempat melihat pertengkaran Sasuke dan Naruto. Ia hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung menatap dua sahabat itu yang terlihat sedang bertengkar.

—_Ada apa dengan mereka sih?_ Tanya Sakura dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Naruto duduk di kelas sembari menjatuhkan kedua kakinya ke atas meja dengan suara _**-BRAKK!-**_ yang keras. Ia menghela napas berkali-kali sembari mengerang pelan. Ruang kelas saat itu masih sepi karena seluruh siswa masih sibuk melakukan aktivitas olahraga di kolam renang. Hanya dia saja yang memilih kembali ke kelas lebih awal. Bukan karena pemuda itu benci berenang, melainkan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke pada dirinya.

"Sial!—Sial!—" Naruto terus menyumpah serapah seraya mengacak rambut pirangnya frustasi. Ia kesal sudah melakukan hal yang tidak sewajarnya bersama Sasuke saat olahraga tadi. Seharusnya ia bisa menahan diri, atau setidaknya menolak perlakuan sang Uchiha itu. Namun ia malah membiarkan Sasuke 'memanja' miliknya.

"Arghh!—Kenapa dengan aku ini?!" Erang Naruto lagi sambil menjambak surai pirangnya, kesal.

Tepat ketika pemuda _tan_ itu hampir menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja, suara pintu kelas yang digeser membuat tubuhnya kembali menegak. Mata birunya menatap ke ambang pintu dan menemukan sosok Sasuke yang berwajah _stoic_ serta berpakaian seragam lengkap masuk ke dalam kelas.

Tubuh Naruto sedikit tersentak dengan gerak gelisah, ia berkali-kali berdecak kesal seraya menggaruk rambut pirangnya saat melihat Sasuke bergerak menuju bangkunya dan duduk disana dengan tenang.

Sang onyx merapikan bukunya yang tercecer diatas meja, "Kau bolos olahraga renang, Dobe." Pemuda Uchiha itu membuka suara dengan nada datar tanpa ekspresi, "—Guy-sensei mencarimu dan aku mengatakan kalau kau sedang sakit perut." Lanjutnya lagi.

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia menggeram pelan kemudian bangkit dari kursi dan menendang mejanya dengan kesal, "Cih—"

Sasuke melirik pemuda pirang itu dengan ekor matanya, "Kau mau kemana?"

Naruto berhenti bergerak tepat di ambang pintu, "Ke kantin." Jawabnya singkat tanpa menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Pelajaran akan di mulai sebent—"

"_SHUT UP!_" Naruto meraung keras, ia masih tidak membalas tatapan Sasuke, "—Kalau aku bilang ke kantin, maka aku ke kantin!—Berhenti bertanya lagi!" Serunya kesal.

Sasuke tidak lagi bertanya ataupun bersuara, wajahnya masih menampilkan sikap _stoic_, kemudian menunduk menatap bukunya, "Terserah kau sajalah, Dobe." Sahutnya malas.

Naruto berdecak lagi kemudian bergerak menjauh. Melewati Sakura yang kebetulan berpapasannya di depan kelas.

"Oh, hai Naruto—"

"Minggir." Sahut Naruto seraya mendorong tubuh gadis itu menjauh, ia berjalan dengan langkah berdebam ke arah kantin. Meninggalkan Sakura dengan tanda tanya besar dikepalanya.

Gadis _pink_ itu masuk ke dalam kelas dan lagi-lagi pandangannya jatuh pada Sasuke yang terlihat sibuk membaca buku pelajaran.

_Apakah Naruto dan Sasuke benar-benar bertengkar?_ Tanya Sakura dalam hati. Namun ia memilih mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli dan bergerak menuju bangkunya sendiri untuk duduk disana.

.

.

.

Seharian itu Naruto memilih mendiamkan Sasuke dan tidak bertegur sapa dengannya. Naruto bahkan memilih menjauh saat berpapasan dengan sang Uchiha, bahkan sebelum pemuda onyx itu sempat bicara.

Tingkah Naruto sedikit membuat gestur wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi sedikit terluka, namun ditutupinya dengan sikap _stoic_ lagi. Ia memutuskan untuk menyingkir sesaat dari pandangan Naruto dan memilih menyendiri seharian ini.

Saat jam istirahat, Sasuke bergerak menuju taman belakang sekolah dan memakan bekalnya disana. Beberapa potong buah tomat dan _sandwich_ memang tidak terlalu mewah dan terkesan biasa saja, namun bekalnya ini dibuat sepenuh hati oleh ibunya, jadi ia terpaksa menelan seluruh makan siangnya.

Tepat saat Sasuke menikmati buah tomat, suara seseorang menginterupsi kegiatannya. Manik onyx nya melirik sekilas dan menemukan sosok Sakura sedang tersenyum ramah ke arahnya.

"Hai Sasuke-kun, aku melihatmu makan sendirian, bolehkah aku ikut bergabung?" Ucapnya dengan nada ceria. Belum sempat sang Uchiha menjawab, gadis itu sudah menghempaskan pantatnya di sebelah pemuda itu.

Sasuke berdecak tidak suka dan memutuskan untuk tidak mempedulikan gadis _pink_ itu. Namun sepertinya Sakura tidak mengerti arti tatapan _death glare_ dari sang onyx sebab ia kembali membuka suara.

"Sasuke-kun, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu—" Ucapnya antusias.

Sang Uchiha hanya ber'Hn' saja. Tidak tertarik.

Melihat sikap pasif yang ditunjukan Sasuke, Sakura memilih melanjutkan kalimatnya, "—Apakah kau menyukai Naruto?"

_BRUUSSHHH!_—Semburan air keluar dari mulut Sasuke saat pemuda itu mencoba meminum air mineralnya, disambung suara batuk yang keras. Sang Uchiha bahkan harus menepuk dadanya agar berhenti tersedak.

"Kau—ghok!—bilang—ohok!—apa?" Tanya Sasuke mencoba meyakinkan telinganya. Ia berharap kalau Sakura mengatakan sesuatu seperti 'Kenapa kau sangat tampan?' atau hal yang lainnya.

Gadis _pink_ itu memutar sumpit nya penuh semangat, "Aku yakin kau menyukai Naruto." Ucapnya lagi.

Sasuke mendelik galak, "Jangan bergosip yang aneh Sakura."

"Aku tidak menggosip!" Potong gadis itu lagi, ia menyumpit telur rebusnya kemudian memakannya dengan cepat, "—Aku bisa menebak kalau kau sangat menyukai Naruto." Lanjutnya.

"Kau tidak punya bukti apapun." Sergah Sasuke mulai kesal.

"Ck—ck—ck—" Gadis pink itu mendecak layaknya seorang detektif, "—Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, Sasuke-kun. Apalagi melihat tingkah kalian yang terlihat mencurigakan saat di kolam renang tadi."

Sang Uchiha menoleh kaget, "Kau—melihat kami?"

Sakura terkikik geli, "Tentu saja." Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke untuk berbisik pelan, "—Kau menyentuh milik Naruto, iya kan?"

"Khh!—" Sasuke tersentak kecil, ia mengepalkan tangannya erat, matanya men-_death glare_ gadis itu dengan tatapan paling menyeramkan, "—Kau ingin mengintimidasiku dengan gosip murahanmu, Sakura?" Desisnya tajam.

Gadis itu langsung bergerak mundur ketakutan sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah, "Ti—tidak! Mana mungkin aku berbuat hal yang mengerikan seperti itu." Ucapnya panik.

Sasuke mendengus, sebal, "Lalu kau menginginkan apa?"

Sakura berpikir sejenak kemudian mengeluarkan _handycam_ dari sakunya, "Aku ingin video."

"Ha?—Video?" Tanya Sasuke bingung. Gadis itu mengangguk cepat.

"Aku ingin merekam momen kau dengan Naruto... Untuk itu—" Ia kembali menatap Sasuke dengan serius, "—Aku ingin membantumu mendapatkan Naruto."

"Kau—apa?—Kenapa kau ingin membantuku? Aku pikir kau menyukai Naruto." Ujar sang Uchiha bingung. Gadis itu mendengus kesal, ia memainkan_ handycam_ nya dengan malas.

"Dengar Sasuke-kun, mungkin kau tidak tahu kalau aku adalah 'fujoshi', jadi akan kukatakan dengan jelas—" Mata hijaunya menatap manik sang onyx dengan tajam, "—Aku tidak tertarik dengan Naruto. Aku lebih tertarik dengan 'yaoi'."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya semakin bingung, "Fujoshi? Yaoi? Apa itu?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Kau hanya perlu menerima bantuanku saja." Jelas Sakura lagi, "—_So, deal or not?_" Ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia tidak membalas jabatan Sakura dan memilih mendengus pelan, "Jadi apa rencanamu?"

Gadis itu berdecak karena Sasuke tidak membalas uluran tangannya, namun ia memilih terus melanjutkan ucapannya, "Baiklah, anggap saja kita '_deal_'... Jadi begini rencanaku—" Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan kembali berbicara dengan suara rendah agar terkesan misterius, "—Kita akan berpura-pura belajar kelompok bersama, dan aku akan mengajak Naruto juga. Aku yakin dia tidak akan menolak ajakanku." Ucapnya penuh keyakinan tinggi.

"Lalu? Selanjutnya apa?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Kita akan mengikatnya dengan tali dan—_Voila!_—Kau bisa menikmati Naruto sesuka hatimu, Sasuke-kun." Lanjut Sakura antusias, ditambah tawa senang.

"Yeah—Kau pikir kita bisa mengikat Naruto semudah itu? Dia lumayan kuat."

"Heh!—" Sakura menyeringai meremehkan, "—Begini-begini, aku sabuk hitam dalam bidang karate." Sahutnya bangga.

Sasuke lagi-lagi diam tidak menjawab, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya berpikir keras menimbang-nimbang perkataan gadis _pink_ itu.

Haruskah ia menerima rencana Sakura?—Ataukah menolaknya?

Detik selanjutnya, Sasuke mendesah pasrah sembari mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, aku setuju." Jawabnya lagi. Membuat Sakura terlonjak senang seraya memeluk _handycam_ kesayangannya.

.

.

.

**_Kediaman Sasuke, Pukul 19.00 Malam_**

.

Sasuke duduk gelisah di kamarnya, jarinya mengetuk tidak sabaran di atas meja. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah jam dinding yang tertempel di kamarnya, kemudian berdecak kesal.

Ia sudah menunggu hampir setengah jam, tetapi sosok Sakura dan Naruto sama sekali tidak terlihat. Padahal ia sudah mengusir orangtuanya untuk pergi ke tempat keluarga dan kakaknya yang dipaksa untuk menginap di tempat teman, agar Sasuke bisa 'belajar kelompok' dengan tenang. Tetapi nyatanya sosok dua orang yang ditunggunya sama sekali tidak muncul.

Apakah Sakura gagal membujuk Naruto untuk belajar kelompok?—Ataukah mereka malah sibuk pacaran diluar sana dan melupakan tentang 'kelompok belajar'?

_**BRAKK!**_—Sasuke menggebrak meja kecil di tengah kamarnya itu dengan kesal. Ia menggeram penuh emosi saat berpikiran mengenai Naruto dan Sakura yang sedang berpacaran dan melupakan dirinya. Ia bersumpah akan membunuh mereka berdua kalau melakukan hal itu.

.

_**Ting!**__**—**__**Tong!**_—Suara bel pintu membuat sang Uchiha tersentak kaget. Sedikit terburu-buru, ia bergegas turun dari tangga dan bergerak menuju pintu depan. Tangannya menggapai kenop pintu kemudian memutarnya tidak sabaran.

Sosok Sakura yang tersenyum adalah hal yang pertama kali dilihat oleh Sasuke, dilanjutkan tubuh Naruto yang terkulai pingsan dengan roh yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa dengan Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

Sakura menarik kerah Naruto dan menyeretnya ke kamar Sasuke, "Dia menolak untuk ikut walaupun sudah aku rayu, jadi aku menghajar perutnya dan membuatnya pingsan, lalu menyeretnya kesini." Jelasnya panjang lebar seraya menjatuhkan tubuh_ tan_ itu ke lantai kamar sang Uchiha.

Sasuke bersender malas di ambang pintu kamarnya, "Jadi rencana kita gagal begitu?"

Sakura terlihat mengobrak-abrik tas punggungnya dan mengeluarkan _handycam_ kesayangannya, "Tidak, semua berjalan sesuai rencana." Sahutnya lagi dengan seringai gembira, "—Aku sudah membawakan beberapa perlatan yang kau butuhkan." Lanjutnya lagi seraya mengeluarkan tali dan beberapa _sex toys_ lainnya.

Sasuke sedikit terbelalak lebar melihat peralatan apa yang dibawa gadis itu, "Sejujurnya Sakura, apa maksud semua ini?" Tanyanya sembari mengambil salah satu _vibrator _yang terlihat unik dan mengamatinya dengan seksama.

Sakura mendudukkan Naruto di lantai kemudian mengikat tubuh itu dengan simpul tali yang kuat, "Tentu saja semua ini untuk persiapanmu, Sasuke-kun. Ngomong-ngomong, _vibrator_ itu sudah aku gunakan, dan sangat memuaskan untuk dicoba." Ucapnya sembari menunjuk benda yang dipegang Sasuke sekarang ini.

"Euuww—" Sang Uchiha melempar_ vibrator_ tadi ke tong sampah dengan jijik, kemudian menyeka tangannya dengan tisu.

Sakura tertawa, "Aku hanya bercanda, Sasuke-kun." Ia kembali menatap hasil simpul tali di badan Naruto kemudian tersenyum senang, "—Oke persiapan selesai." Tangannya meraih _handycam_ miliknya dan mulai merekam wajah pingsan pemuda itu.

Sasuke menyingkirkan beberapa peralatan _sex toys_ di lantai dengan kakinya kemudian duduk di sisi ranjang, ia bersumpah tidak akan menggunakan alat-alat yang dibawa gadis itu, "Jadi—apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari _handycam_ dan menatap pemuda Uchiha itu, "Bukankah sudah jelas?—Kau harus onani didepan Naruto."

"_What?!_—Kau gila?!" Seru Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan ide tidak masuk akal gadis itu. "Apa maksudmu dengan onani di depan Naruto?—Dia akan jijik tahu!" Sergahnya lagi.

Gadis _pink_ itu berdecak, "Ck—ck—ck—Kita tidak akan tahu sebelum mencobanya. Tenang saja, urusan Naruto serahkan padaku. Akan kupastikan dia terus menatapmu yang sedang onani."

Sang Uchiha mengerang sebal, "Bukan itu masalahnya, Sakura. Bagaimana bisa aku onani dihadapan Naruto?! Terlebih lagi didepanmu?! _No!__—__Never!_" Tolaknya tegas.

Gadis itu mengibaskan tangannya seraya mendengus geli, "Anggap saja aku tidak ada disini. Jadi santailah." Ucapnya lagi dengan enteng.

Belum sempat Sasuke protes, Sakura sudah menyambar gelas yang berisi air putih dan menumpahkannya ke kepala Naruto, membuat pemuda _tan_ itu tersentak kaget seraya mengerjapkan matanya, "Hah!—Dimana aku?—Kenapa aku disini?"

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga." Sahut Sakura malas. Pemuda pirang itu menatap gadis _pink _didepannya kemudian beralih ke arah Sasuke.

"Tunggu dulu, kenapa aku bisa disini? Dan dimana aku?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Sakura tersenyum lebar, "Kau dirumah Sasuke, aku memukulmu hingga pingsan dan menyeretmu disini. Oh, ngomong-ngomong soal tali yang mengikatmu itu, _well_—itu cara agar kau tidak berontak dan melarikan diri." Jelasnya sambil menujuk ke arah tubuh Naruto.

Sang Uzumaki ikut menatap tubuhnya sendiri yang terikat, kemudian berontak sekuat tenaga, "APA-APAAN INI?!—HEI!—LEPASKAN AKU!" Teriaknya panik.

Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan angkuh, ia menyeringai, "Tidak akan ku lepas, aku butuh video untuk koleksiku."

"Video? Koleksi? Apa maksudmu, Sakura?" Cerca Naruto lagi.

Bukannya menjawab, gadis itu hanya menyalakan _handycam_ nya dan mulai merekam, manik zamrud nya menatap sang Uchiha, "Ayo cepat mulai. Apa kau ingin berdiam diri saja disana?"

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya gelisah, sedangkan Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura dan pemuda onyx itu secara bergantian, "Se—sebenarnya apa yang kalian rencanakan?"

Haruno Sakura tidak menjawab, ia hanya mencengkram kepala pirang itu dan memaksanya menatap Sasuke, "Pertunjukan segera dimulai—" Desisnya dengan seringai lebar.

.

Sasuke bergerak gelisah untuk sesaat, tetapi detik selanjutnya ia mulai membuka kancing bajunya perlahan, memperlihatkan dada polosnya yang putih mulus.

Sakura yang sedang merekam terus menyeringai senang sambil mempertahankan kameranya, sedangkan Naruto mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Tu—Tunggu dulu! Apa yang kalian—"

"Lihat. Saja. Sasuke." Desis Sakura sembari mendelik galak ke arah pemuda pirang itu. Tangannya mencengkram kepala Naruto semakin keras dan memaksanya untuk menatap ke arah sang Uchiha. "—Dan jangan mencoba menutup mata, atau ku congkel bola matamu itu keluar." Ancam gadis _pink_ tadi dengan senyum psikopat, membuat Naruto semakin merinding tidak karuan.

Dengan rasa tertekan dan terpaksa, akhirnya sang Uzumaki memilih menuruti perkataan Sakura. Tegukan air liur terdengar dari arah tenggorokan Naruto saat melihat pemuda Uchiha itu memuntir, dan memainkan putingnya sendiri.

"Nghh!—Ahhn—" Suara desahan tertahan keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Ia bergerak sensual seiring getaran kenikmatan di tubuhnya.

Secara perlahan, tangannya bergerak menyentuh celana dan membuka retsletingnya sendiri. Wajah sang onyx memerah saat mengeluarkan miliknya yang setengah menegang di balik sana.

"Ahhn—" Ia kembali mendesah ketika jarinya bermain di ujung kejantanannya, membuat cairan pre-cum itu semakin menetes banyak. Manik hitamnya melirik ke arah Naruto yang duduk mengamati setiap gerakannya, membuat Sasuke merasa malu luar biasa, namun tidak juga menghentikkan denyutan rangsangan dari penisnya sendiri.

Secara perlahan, Sasuke mulai menurunkan celana serta melepas kemejanya, memperlihatkan tubuh putih polos tanpa tertutupi sehelai benang pun. Ia duduk di sisi ranjang kemudian meleparkan pahanya agar Sakura bisa mengekspos tubuh bawahnya itu dengan kamera, dan juga memberikan akses pada sang sapphire untuk menatapnya lebih leluasa.

Sakura menyeringai senang smabil terus mempertahankan _handycam_ ditangannya, sedangkan Naruto meneguk liurnya lagi dengan rasa panik. Sesekali kelopak matanya memejam erat agar tidak melihat hal yang dilakukan sahabatnya itu.

_Fuck!_—Kenapa ia harus terkurung di situasi abnormal seperti ini sih?—Apa dosanya?!

Sakura melirik ke arah Naruto kemudian mencengkram kepala pemuda pirang itu lebih kuat, "Buka matamu atau ku hajar dengan_ handycam_ ku." Ancam sang gadis lagi. Membuat hati sang Uzumaki semakin ketar-ketir dan memilih membuka kelopak matanya langsung.

Pemandangan yang dilihatnya masih tidak berubah, yaitu sosok Sasuke yang menyentuh organ vitalnya sendiri dengan desahan erotis. Pemuda Uchiha itu melebarkan kakinya lebih luas seraya mengocok miliknya sendiri. Batang kemaluan itu berdenyut-denyut tidak terkendali saat hasrat dan libido Sasuke mulai meningkat.

Tubuhnya gemetaran dan suara desahan terus keluar memenuhi kamar kecil itu. Menyampaikan gairahnya dan sensualitas tubuhnya, bahkan Sakura mencoba menahan mimisan dari hidung agar tidak pingsan di tengah-tengah kegiatan sakral mereka.

"Ahhk—Nghh!—" Sasuke melenguh, wajah putihnya penuh semburat merah dan keringat, membuatnya terlihat menggoda untuk dijamah dan disetubuhi. Onyx nya menatap ke arah Naruto, ia begitu terangsang saat pemuda yang disukainya memandang dirinya yang sedang onani. Sangat terangsang.

Dengan napas terengah-engah, Sasuke terus mengocok penisnya yang berkedut liar, mulutnya terbuka dengan benang saliva yang menetes di sela dagunya.

"Ahnn—Naruto—Aahkk!—Lihat aku—Ahhh—Lihat penisku—" Sasuke mendesah dan mengerang memanggil nama sahabatnya itu. Ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan Sakura yang sibuk merekam kegiatan bejatnya. Pandangannya hanya terpaku pada sosok Naruto yang menegukkan air liurnya berkali-kali.

"Sa—Sasuke—" Naruto memanggil dengan suara kecil dan pelan, tetapi sanggup didengar oleh sang Uchiha.

"Ahh—Ya, Naruto—Hghh!—Aku ingin disentuh olehmu—Ohhh—Naruto—" Sasuke meracau kan kalimat rancu tanpa arti, membuat otaknya mulai berkabut dengan hawa nafsu. Ia bahkan mulai membuka bongkahan pantatnya dan memperlihatkan lubang anusnya yang berkedut liar pada pemuda pirang itu.

"—Ahh—Naruto—Lihat lubangku—Ahhnn—Aku menginginkanmu didalamku—Ahhk!—" Ucapnya seraya mendesah terus menerus. Jarinya bergerak menyentuh liang analnya dan menusukkan satu jarinya di dalam sana.

"Sasuke—" Naruto memanggil dengan nada khawatir saat wajah pemuda Uchiha itu menampilakan ekspresi sakit yang luar biasa saat satu jari masuk ke lubang anal itu.

Sasuke mencoba menampilkan senyumnya, "Aku—Ahhh!—tidak apa-apa Naruto—Nghh!—" Ia kembali memanja liang analnya dengan memasukkan satu jari lagi ke lubang itu. "Ahhk!—Sa—kit—Ahhk!—" Cairan darah mulai keluar secara perlahan dari anal Sasuke, membuat sang Uzumaki menatap ngeri.

"Sa—Sakura!—Sasuke berdarah! Dia berdarah!—Lakukan sesuatu!" Desak Naruto dengan gerakan panik. Gadis yang berada disebelahnya itu hanya berdecak pelan.

"Bisakah kau diam? Kau ribut sekali."

"Ta—Tapi Sasuke berdarah! Dia bisa mati!" Sergah Naruto lagi yang semakin berteriak tidak karuan meminta tolong.

Sakura harus menghantam kepala pirang itu untuk menghentikan kebodohannya, "Sasuke tidak akan mati, jadi diamlah, Idiot!" Desisnya kesal.

Naruto lagi-lagi terpaksa harus menurut, ia mengaduh pelan karena kepalanya dihantam oleh gadis _pink_ itu. Kini mata birunya kembali beralih menatap Sasuke.

Sang Uchiha terlihat masih mendesah keras seraya memutar jarinya di lubang anal yang berkedut itu. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain terus mengocok penisnya semakin cepat. Napas Sasuke terdengar berat dengan rintihan sunyi.

"Ahh—Aku ingin keluar—Ahhhn!—Naruto!—" Sasuke mengerang keras. Kocokannya bertambah cepat seiring desakan caran putih yang hampir mencapai ujung kejantanannya.

"Ahkk!—AHHKK!" Tubuh langsing putih itu bergetar semakin keras kemudian melenguh dengan wajah erotis saat sperma milliknya menyembur keluar. Tangannya memeras miliknya hingga tetes cairan putih terakhir, membuat tubuh itu terengah-engah diatas ranjang dengan rongga dada naik-turun.

Sakura menyeringai senang, kemudian mulai membuka suara, "Hei, Sasuke-kun, bagaimana kalau kau juga bersenang-senang dengan Naruto?" Ucapnya seraya menunjuk pemuda pirang yang sedang terikat disebelahnya itu penuh semangat.

Belum sempat Naruto bertanya, Sasuke sudah beranjak dari ranjang dan merangkak menuju pemuda pirang itu. Tangan putihnya meraih celana sang Uzumaki dan membuka retsleting itu dengan cepat. Membuat sang sapphire terbelalak kaget.

"Sa—Sasuke, berhenti! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tolak Naruto lagi. Namun Sasuke terlihat tidak mempedulikan protesan pemuda itu, ia terus menjamah celana sang Uzumaki dan mengeluarkan benda yang masih lemas dari dalam sana.

Sakura yang berada di sebelah mereka hanya duduk santai di atas ranjang sembari menyilangkan kakinya angkuh, tangannya terus memegang _handycam _dan merekam semua kegiatan itu dalam seringai lebar.

Dari arah layar kamera, gadis itu bisa melihat kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Pemuda onyx itu mencoba mengelus kejantanan Naruto dan sesekali menjilatnya dengan rasa lapar. Membuat sang Uzumaki bergetar tertahan saat merasakan organ vitalnya sedang dimanja oleh benda lunak dan basah milik Sasuke.

"Ahhh—Sasu—Ghh!—_Stop!_—Hhh—berhenti menjilat—" Erang Naruto berusaha menahan kewarasannya untuk tidak tersapu oleh kenikmatan itu. Sayangnya, lidah Sasuke benar-benar hebat dalam melumat miliknya, membuat batang kemaluannya berdiri tegak dengan gagah dalam waktu singkat.

Sasuke terlihat puas melihat hasil kerja kerasnya pada penis Naruto. Ia menyentuh benda besar dan panjang itu kemudian mengecup ujungnya penuh sayang.

"Hhh—penis Naruto—hhh—didepanku—" Ucap Sasuke seakan-akan terhipnotis oleh kejantanan sang Uzumaki.

"Sasuke—Hghh!—Sadarlah Teme!—" Naruto mencoba berseru panik seraya menggerakkan tangannya, namun tali yang mengikat tubuhnya terlalu erat, membuatnya pasrah saat Sasuke kembali meraup alat kelaminnya itu.

"Ahh—Sasuke—Hghh!—" Selangkangan sang sapphire bergetar ketika rasa hangat mulai menjalar di bagian bawah tubuhnya itu. Suara decekan air liur terdengar saat Sasuke menghisap dan mengulum penisnya penuh nikmat.

Tangan sang onyx mencengkram dua buah bola di bawah kejantanan Naruto dan meremasnya lembut, memberikan sensasi yang membuat kewarasan Naruto menghilang dan tergantikan oleh libido yang mulai menggelegak.

Pemuda pirang itu terengah-engah dengan napas berat. Ia hanya bisa pasrah saat Sasuke memainkan kejantanannya dengan lembut sekaligus penuh nafsu. Menggigit batang kejantanannya, menghisap cairan pre-cum nya, bahkan menjilat dua bola miliknya, menyapu akal sehat Naruto dan mengirimkan kabut hitam bernama gairah.

Sakura yang sedang sibuk merekam kegiatan itu mulai berceletuk ringan, "Sasuke-kun, mungkin kau harus memulai aksi duluan." Terangnya lagi.

Sasuke menoleh dan menatap bingung ke arah gadis itu, sedetik kemudian ia memahami maksud Sakura. Sedikit terburu-buru, ia langsung menduduki perut Naruto dan menggesekkan kejantanan pemuda pirang itu ke belahan pantatnya.

Naruto tersentak kaget, "Sasuke!—Apa yang kau lakukan, Bodoh!"

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke mulai menurunkan pinggulnya dan mencoba menenggelamkan organ vital itu ke dalam tubuhnya. Namun karena lubangnya yang masih sempit dan penis sang dominan yang besar, membuat gerakannya sedikit sulit untuk dilakukan.

Sakura yang bosan menunggu mulai beranjak dari kasur lalu menyentuh pundak Sasuke dan mendorongnya turun dengan cepat dan kasar. Membuat anus sang Uchiha langsung tertusuk batang kemaluan Naruto tanpa aba-aba dan persiapan.

"AAHHKK!—" Sasuke berteriak keras saat lubangnya dipaksa menelan seluruh kejantanan sang Uzumaki secara langsung, membuat pahanya bergetar keras dengan kepala menengadah, serta mulut yang terbuka lebar. Lidahnya terjulur mengeluarkan saliva yang terus menetes tanpa henti.

Naruto juga sama terkejutnya saat alat kemaluannya dicengkram oleh ketatnya liang anus sang Uchiha. Membuat napasnya tertahan selama beberapa detik dengan paha bergetar keras. Mata birunya mendelik ke arah Sakura dengan tatapan mengancam.

"Kau—Hgh!—Apa yang kau lakukan—Hhh—" Desisnya tajam.

Sakura tersenyum mengerikan, "Kau tahu kan, kalau aku orangnya sangat tidak sabaran." Ia menahan tubuh Sasuke yang berusaha mengeluarkan kejantanan Naruto dari lubangnya dengan rintihan sakit, "—Dan sepertinya, Sasuke-kun berdarah lagi." Ucapnya santai.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lubang pemuda onyx diatasnya. Ada tetesan darah merah yang keluar dari anal Sasuke, mengalir melewati kejantanan dan sisi pahanya.

"Sa—Sasuke—Hghh!—Kau berdarah—" Ucap pemuda pirang itu panik.

Sasuke sepertinya tidak mendengar perkataan Naruto. Tubuhnya sibuk gemetaran menahan nyeri dari arah lubang pantatnya. Tangannya mengepal erat diatas dada sang dominan, berusaha keras menyeimbangkan agar tubuhnya tidak limbung.

"Sa—kit—Ahhk!—Sakit—Hghh!—" Sasuke mengerang keras, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat untuk menahan rasa sakit dari lubang anusnya.

Sakura menyeringai senang, ia kembali duduk di atas kasur dan kembali menyibukkan diri dengan _handycam_ nya, memfokuskan lensanya untuk menangkap setiap momen yang membuat jiwa fujoshi nya menyala.

Sasuke mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya susah payah. Ia mengangkat pinggulnya dan menghempaskannya kembali ke batang kejantanan Naruto. Memberikan sensasi cengkraman yang sanggup membuat pemuda pirang itu mengerang nikmat.

Sasuke mendesah, "Ahhk!—Naruto!—Nikmat—" Ia terus menghempaskan pantatnya dengan cepat dan keras. Menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk terus bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah.

Naruto yang berada dibawah hanya bisa terengah-engah ketika alat kelaminnya dimanja oleh lubang anus sang Uchiha, ia bisa merasa kalau tubuhnya memanas dengan libido dan rangsangan yang diberikan oleh rektum pemuda onyx itu.

Sasuke terus menggerakkan pantatnya dan sesekali membuat gerakan memutar untuk menggoda penis sang dominan, membuat Naruto semakin kehilangan kendali akan akal sehatnya.

"Ahkk!—Naruto!—Nghh!—Penismu di dalam tubuhku—" Sang Uchiha menyentuh perutnya seraya terus menghempaskan lubang analnya di atas benda keras dan panjang itu, "—Ahhk!—Naruto—sodok aku—seperti saat kau melakukannya dengan mantan cewekmu—Hghh!" Desahnya lagi.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya kuat, ia mendelik Sasuke tajam dengan napas tersengal-sengal, "Kau—hhhh—idiot—Hgh!—Aku tidak pernah melakukannya bersama mantanku, Teme!—hhh—"

Hempasan pantat Sasuke terhenti, ia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan kebingungan, "Apa—maksudmu? Bukankah kau pernah bilang kalau kau sering tidur dengan cewek-cewek itu?"

Naruto mendecak kecil, "Aku berbohong—aku hanya ingin terlihat keren."

"Kau bohong?—Jadi—"

"Ya—aku belum pernah melakukannya dengan siapapun. Kau yang pertama, Teme." Potong pemuda pirang itu cepat dengan wajah memerah sempurna.

Sasuke lagi-lagi terpaku. Ada rasa senang yang menjalar di seluruh sendi tubuhnya saat mengetahui kalau Naruto belum tersentuh oleh para gadis-gadis brengsek itu. Dan melihat kenyataan bahwa dia yang pertama bersetubuh dengan sang Uzumaki semakin membuat kegembiraannya bertambah dua kali lipat.

"Naruto—" Sasuke memanggil lembut, ia menyentuh pipi pemuda _tan_ itu dan membawa bibirnya untuk meraup mulut sang dominan, "—Kau menakjubkan—hmphh—"

Mata biru Naruto terbelalak saat bibirnya diinvasi oleh lidah sang Uchiha, ia mencoba menolak benda lunak itu menggoda lidahnya. Namun sekali lagi, hawa nafsu dan gairah memenangkan pertarungan dikepalanya dan menyingkirkan akal sehat, membuatnya menikmati percumbuan sensual mereka.

"Nghh!—Mhmph!—Mpph!—" Sasuke mendesah saat lidah Naruto mulai bergerak mendominasi pertarungan. Menjilat langit-langit mulutnya, mengabsen seluruh giginya dan menyentuh gusi sensitif sang Uchiha.

Pemuda onyx itu melepaskan pagutan mereka saat paru-parunya membutuhkan oksigen. Membuat Naruto sedikit kecewa. Mata biru sang Uzumaki melirik Sakura.

"Hoi!—Lepaskan ikatanku sekarang!"

Sakura menaikkan satu alisnya, bingung, "Melepaskanmu?—Tidak akan! Kau pasti akan kab—"

"Aku tidak kabur! Jadi cepat lepaskan tali ini!" Potong Naruto lagi dengan nada suara yang tidak sabaran.

Gadis fujoshi itu berpikir sebentar kemudian beranjak dari kasur dan melepaskan ikatan yang melilit tubuh Naruto. Belum sempat ia membuka suara, Naruto sudah menerjang Sasuke dan menindihi tubuh pemuda Uchiha itu dengan terburu-buru. Membuat Sakura membelalak kaget, namun detik selanjutnya menyeringai senang.

Tangan_ tan_ Naruto langsung menarik kepala sang onyx dan menjatuhkan ciuman panas dengan tergesa-gesa, membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan tingkah tiba-tiba pemuda pirang itu.

"Hmmph!—Naru—Mpph!—Mhhmp!" Sasuke tidak bisa berbicara, seluruh kalimatnya tersapu oleh lidah Naruto yang sekali lagi mendominasi rongga mulutnya. Menghisap dan melumat bibir tipisnya penuh nafsu kemudian melepaskan pagutan mereka dengan decakan panjang.

Sasuke terengah-engah ketika ciuman itu berakhir, ia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan terkejut, "Kenapa kau menciumku?—Aku pikir kau tidak—"

"Tidak apa?—Tidak bernafsu? Tidak menyukaimu?" Ucap Naruto lagi seraya memegangi paha Sasuke dan melebarkannya dengan luas, "—Tetapi bagian bawah tubuhku menginginkan lebih, Sasuke." Lanjutnya lagi seraya memasukkan kejantanannya tidak sabaran ke lubang anus sang Uchiha.

"Ahkk!—Naruto!—Ahhk!—" Tubuh Sasuke tersentak saat penis sang dominan menghajar lubang bawah tubuhnya itu. Mengirimkan sengatan nikmat ke bagian prostatnya.

"Ahhh—Sasuke—hhh—maaf—Hghh!—Maafkan aku Sasuke, tetapi lubangmu nikmat!—Ahh!" Erang Naruto yang terus menggenjot anus pemuda Uchiha tanpa henti dengan hentakkan keras.

Sasuke terengah-engah sembari mendesah menyalurkan kenikmatan dari penis Naruto yang berada di dalam rektumnya. Ia mengangkat kakinya dan melebarkan pahanya, memberikan akses pada sang dominan untuk menyodok lubangnya lebih leluasa. Membuat liang itu becek dan dipenuhi suara erotis dari cairan pre-cum Naruto yang bercampur darah di anusnya.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya dengan lidah terjulur penuh kenikmatan, membuat sang Uzumaki harus meneguk liurnya saat melihat ekspresi sensual yang ditampilkan sang onyx.

Naruto kembali menggenjot lubang itu dengan brutal dan kasar. Ia terkesan tidak sabaran dan ingin segera mencapai orgasme pertamanya. Dengusan dan lenguhan terdengar, memenuhi kamar itu dengan suara yang nyaring. Bahkan sang Uzumaki tidak mempedulikan sosok Sakura yang sibuk merekam kegiatannya dengan Sasuke.

Tubuh sang onyx bergetar, ia tersengal-sengal saat hampir mencapai ejakulasinya lagi. Kejantanannya berdenyut terus-menerus, ingin segera menyemburkan cairan kental putih miliknya.

"Ahhk!—Naruto!—Keluar!—Ahhk!" Sasuke mengerang keras, ia mencengkram surai pirang sang Uzumaki penuh gairah. Tepat ketika spermanya ingin menembak keluar, Naruto langsung menyambar benda kecil yang disebut_ urinal plug_ yang dibawa Sakura, dan menusukkannya ke lubang saluran urin di ujung penis Sasuke. Membuat pemuda Uchiha itu tersentak kaget seraya terbelalak lebar.

"AHHK!—" Sasuke berteriak kesakitan. Cengkramannya di surai pirang itu menguat dan pahanya bergetar hebat. Rasa perih menjalar diseluruh batang kemaluannya saat spermanya tertahan didalam sana dan tidak bisa keluar.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, ia mengecup bibir sang Uchiha pelan, "Kau terlihat menawan saat kesakitan—hhh—tahan sebentar lagi—oke?" Pinta sang dominan.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hanya mengangguk lemah. Ia membiarkan benda kecil itu menyumbat lubang di penisnya, menunda ejakulasi nya.

Naruto mencengkram paha sang onyx dan melebarkannya lagi. Kejantanannya terus bergerak keluar-masuk dengan tempo yang cepat untuk menghajar rektum hangat itu.

"Ahh—Sasuke—hhh—nikmat—hhh—" Racau sang dominan sembari menggenjot anus Sasuke.

Sang Uchiha terengah-engah dengan dada yang naik-turun memompa oksigen ke paru-paru nya. Ia menikmati saat tubuhnya tersentak karena hantaman penis Naruto di lubangnya, mengirimkan sengatan listrik statis ke organ vitalnya yang tersumbat.

Sakura yang sibuk merekam hanya menyeringai senang melihat pergulatan panas dua pemuda itu. Kameranya terfokus pada lubang Sasuke yang basah dan becek, memperdengarkan suara erotis. Bosan melihat hal itu, Sakura beranjak menuju tas nya dan mengambil salah satu vibrator yang sudah disiapkannya.

"Naruto—" Gadis itu memanggil, kemudian menyerahkan vibrator besar dan panjang itu ke arah sang Uzumaki, "—Gunakan ini untuk bersenang-senang." Ucapnya dengan senyum psikopat seperti biasa.

Naruto mengambil vibrator tadi dengan wajah bingung, tetapi detik selanjutnya ia mengerti arah pembicaraan Sakura dan bersiap-siap memasukkan benda itu ke lubang anal Sasuke.

Sang onyx terbelalak lebar saat melihat Naruto berancang-ancang menusukkan vibrator tadi ke liangnya, "Do—Dobe!—Hentikan!—Pantatku tidak akan muat!—"

"Pasti muat—hhh—bertahanlah—" Ucap sang dominan lagi, ia mulai mendorong ujung vibrator berbentuk penis itu ke dalam liang anal Sasuke, memaksa rektum itu terbuka lebih lebar untuk menelan kejantanannya serta benda tadi secara bersamaan.

"AHHK!—" Sasuke berteriak keras, ia mencakar seprei dan pahanya bergetar keras "—Naruto—Ahhk!—Lubangku robek!—Arghh!—Sakit!—" Erangnya dengan mulut yang terbuka meneteskan benang saliva yang jatuh disela dagunya.

Naruto terangsang mendengar rintihan sang onyx, ia kembali menggerakkan pingulnya untuk menyodok lubang hangat itu. "Ahhk—Sasuke—Hghh!—lubangmu nikmat—ketat—Ahhk!"

Vibrator itu masih menyumbat lubang Sasuke bersama penisnya. Membuat rektum yang tadinya kecil itu melebar seiring dua benda keras dan panjang mengobrak-abrik anus itu.

Paha Naruto bergetar, kejantanannya berdenyut liat, dan napasnya terengah-engah penuh dengusan nafsu. Ia menikmati menyetubuhi sahabatnya sendiri. Benar-benar membangkitkan hasrat serta gairahnya.

Cengkraman Sasuke diseprei mulai melemah, matanya terbalik penuh kenikmatan saat akal sehatnya benar-benar menghilang dari kepala. Ia menikmati penis Naruto dan benda vibrator itu di rektum miliknya.

"Ahhk!—Naruto!—Gagahi aku!—Ahhk!—Nikmat!" Racau sang Uchiha dengan paha yang bergetar.

Naruto menuruti permohonan pemuda onyx itu, ia mempercepat sodokannya dengan dengusan napas yang berat. Sang Uzumaki menggeram kecil saat lubang itu semakin menyempit mencengkram penisnya.

"Sasuke—hhh—tidak tahan—" Erang sang dominan.

Pemuda Uchiha itu memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan erat, "Keluarkan didalamku—Ahkk!—penuhi perutku dengan sperma mu, Naruto—Ahkk!" Desahnya lagi.

Naruto mengangguk patuh dengan geraman nafsu. Ia mengeluarkan vibrator dari lubang anus Sasuke agar penisnya bisa lebih leluasa mengobrak-abrik lubang itu. "Ahh—hhh—nikmat—"

"Naruto!—Ahkk!—Lepaskan _plug_ nya—Hhh—Aku tidak tahan—" Pinta Sasuke sembari mengocok alat kemaluannya sendiri.

Sang Uzumaki lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk, menuruti perintah sang onyx. Tangannya bergerak menuju ujung kejantanan Sasuke dan mencabut _urinal plug_ dari lubang kecil itu.

Paha Sasuke bergetar keras saat benda yang menyumbat saluran urinnya sudah terlepas, ia kembali mengerang keras, "Keluar!—AHHHKK!" Tepat setelah teriakannya itu, cairan putih kental langsung menyembur keluar, memuntahkan seluruh kenikmatan yang sempat ditahannya.

Paha Naruto ikut bergetar saat rektum Sasuke terus menerus mencengkram batang kejantanannya, membuat sperma miliknya berdenyut liar ingin segera dimuntahkan, "Ahhk!—Sasuke!—Aku—keluar—HGHH!" Ia menggeram keras kemudian membenamkan seluruh organ vitalnya di liang basah dan hangat itu, memenuhi anus Sasuke dengan cairan putih kental miliknya yang banyak.

Sang Uzumaki terengah-engah dengan napas yang tidak beraturan, ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat disamping pemuda Uchiha itu. Dan membiarkan nafsu mereka menguap menjadi rasa lelah yang luar biasa.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto dengan mata sayu, napasnya tersengal-sengal karena capek. Kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk lengan _tan_ pemuda pirang itu. Menyamankan posisi mereka untuk berisitirahat. Sasuke bahkan tidak mempedulikan Sakura yang terus menyeringai gembira melihat hasil rekaman videonya.

"Wow!—Ini video paling panas yang pernah kubuat." Ucap gadis _pink_ itu lagi. Ia memilih memasukkan _handycam _nya ke dalam tas dan bergerak keluar kamar. Meninggalkan dua pasangan itu untuk tidur dengan nyenyak.

.

.

.

.

**_Konoha Gakuen, Pukul 10.00 Pagi, Keesokan harinya_**

.

Sasuke duduk di kelas dengan sikap_ stoic_ nya seperti biasa. Mata onyx berkali-kali mencuri lirik ke arah Naruto yang sibuk berbincang bersama Tenten dan Kiba. Pemuda pirang itu tidak terlihat menyadari tatapan Sasuke. Ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan saat sang Uchiha berpura-pura batuk untuk menarik perhatiannya. Sayangnya, semua yang dilakukan Sasuke tidak berhasil. Sang Uzumaki sama sekali tidak melihat keberadaan pemuda onyx itu.

_Well_—Sejujurnya Sasuke sudah tahu bahwa Naruto membencinya sekarang ini. Saat tadi pagi ia terbangun, sosok pemuda pirang itu sudah tidak ada dikamarnya. Sasuke yakin kalau Naruto sudah pulang pagi-pagi sekali tanpa meninggalkan pesan dan lainnya. Mungkin Naruto terlalu _shock_ bahwa mereka sudah melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan. Dan parahnya lagi, mungkin saja pemuda pirang itu membenci Sasuke.

.

"Sasuke—" Suara panggilan dari Sakura membuat pemuda onyx itu mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Ya? Sakura?"

Gadis _pink_ itu terlihat melipat kedua tangannya dengan malas, "Kau bertengkar lagi dengan Naruto?" Tanyanya bosan.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia memilih menundukkan wajah sembari merapikan buku-buku pelajarannya, "Entahlah, ia mengacuhkanku."

Sakura mendesah, "Jadi kesimpulannya, semua yang kita lakukan tadi malam tidak berhasil?"

Sang onyx mengangguk, "Iya, kita gagal." Ia tersenyum getir, "—Apapun yang kita lakukan, Naruto tetap membenciku."

Gadis fujoshi itu menghela napas sembari menepuk pundak Sasuke, "Sudahlah, jangan sedih. Kau masih bisa menemukan cowok lain yang lebih baik dari Naruto." Ucapnya, menyemangati pemuda itu, "—Ngomong-ngomong nilai ujian kita sudah keluar. Kurasa kau harus melihatnya di papan pengumuman."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil, "Sepertinya aku tidak perlu melihat hasil ujian, itu tidak penting lagi."—_Ya, aku yakin Naruto yang menjadi peringkat pertama_. Batinnya dalam hati.

Sakura mendengus kecil, "Oh ayolah—berhenti sedih begitu. Lihat saja papan pengumumannya, oke?"

Sedikit mendesah, pemuda Uchiha menuruti perkataan Sakura dan memilih keluar kelas menuju papan pengumuman. Ia melangkah gontai disepanjang koridor dan sesekali menghela napas berat untuk menyingkirkan perasaan frustasi di dadanya.

Mata onyx nya melirik ke arah kertas di papan pengumuman itu. Maniknya bergerak mencari namanya sendiri. Ia yakin, peringkatnya tetap menjadi yang kedua.

.

_**Uchiha Sasuke; Nilai 98; Peringkat Pertama.**_

_**.**_

Sang Uchiha mengerjap tidak percaya, ia berkali-kali mengucek matanya agar tidak salah lihat.

—Pasti ada yang salah dengan nilai ini. Ia yakin Kakashi-sensei salah menempatkan nilai nya.

Sasuke kembali mencari nama Naruto di lembaran kertas itu.

.

_**Uzumaki Naruto; Nilai 76; Peringkat Ketujuh**_

.

Lagi-lagi manik hitam itu melebar kaget.

Tepat ketika ia ingin berbalik, sosok pemuda pirang itu sudah berada dibelakangnya sambil menggaruk rambutnya dengan decakan kesal.

"_Damn!_—aku paling benci dengan matematika." Erang Naruto kesal.

Sasuke sedikit tersentak dengan kedatangan sang Uzumaki, namun ia mencoba menyembunyikan ekspresi kagetnya dengan wajah _stoic_.

"Kenapa nilaimu menurun, Dobe?" Tanya nya dengan nada ketus.

Naruto mendengus malas, "Bukankah sudah jelas? Karena aku benci matematika, Teme."

"Tetapi sebelumnya, nilaimu lebih tinggi daripada aku." Sela pemuda Uchiha itu lagi.

"Dengar—" Sang Uzumaki menggaruk tengkuk lehernya salah tingkah, "—Nilaiku menurun karena aku tidak belajar. Maksudku—tadi malam kita bukan belajar, ingat?—Kita melakukan hal yang lain."

Sasuke mengerti arah pembicaraan pemuda_ tan_ itu. Ia menundukkan wajahnya untuk menutupi semburat merah yang mulai menjalar di sekitar pipinya.

"Hn—" Jawabnya singkat.

Tepat ketika Sasuke ingin menjauh pergi, lengannya langsung disambar oleh Naruto dengan cepat, "Teme, aku kalah."

Pemuda onyx itu menoleh kebingungan, "Kalah?"

"Taruhan yang kita sepakati—" Jelas sang sapphire lagi, "—Aku kalah, jadi aku harus menepati perjanjian kita."

"Maksudmu—"

"Ya—aku akan berhenti merayu wanita dan menjadi pacarmu mulai detik ini juga." Sela Naruto cepat sembari menampilkan cengiran lebarnya.

Sasuke terpaku sesaat. Mematung dengan mata melebar kaget, "Kau serius?"

Pemuda pirang itu menggaruk rambutnya, salah tingkah, "_Well_—aku serius. Lagipula, aku sudah kalah kan?"

"Tapi—"

Naruto mengerang kesal, "Ayolah, Teme. Jangan bertele-tele, jadi kau mau menerimaku atau tidak?"

Sasuke menunduk lagi, ia meremas buku jarinya, gugup, "Ba—Baiklah, kita pacaran."

Naruto menyeringai senang, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya kemudian mengecup pipi putih yang merona merah itu dengan lembut. Membuat Sasuke tersentak kecil.

"A—Apa yang kau lakukan, Idiot?!—Tingkahmu akan dilihat oleh orang." Desisnya tajam seraya melirik ke kiri dan kanan. Beberapa siswa yang berada di sekitar mereka tidak melihat apa yang Naruto dan Sasuke lakukan tadi, siswa-siswa itu sibuk menatap papan pengumuman.

Naruto menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus surai hitam sang onyx, "Jadi teme, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita 'belajar' di rumahku." Bisiknya dengan nada menggoda seraya memainkan alisnya genit.

Sasuke mendengus geli, "Dasar idiot." Sahutnya lagi. Yang ditanggapi oleh Naruto dengan cengiran lebar.

.

.

Ditempat lain, tepatnya di ruang guru, Sakura terlihat menggebrak meja Kakashi-sensei penuh emosi dan amarah.

"Aku tidak terima!—Kenapa nilaiku lebih rendah daripada teman sekelas! Sensei pasti salah memeriksa!" Protes gadis itu dengan aura hitam yang mengerikan.

Kakashi terlihat menguap malas sembari membuka dokumen nilai. Mata sayu nya memeriksa angka-angka itu dengan cermat kemudian berdehem pelan, "Kau benar, Sakura. Aku sepertinya salah memasukkan nilai."

Jawaban dari Kakashi-sensei membuat gadis itu sedikit lega, ia tersenyum senang, "Ngomong-ngomong Kakashi-sensei, aku ingin melihat nilai yang sebenarnya."

Pria bermasker itu menyerahkan lembaran nilai ditangannya ke arah Sakura, "Mungkin karena aku terlalu lelah makanya seluruh nilai siswa jadi berantakan seperti ini."

Sakura mengangguk paham, mata hijaunya mencari namanya sendiri, kemudian tersenyum senang saat tahu nilainya lumayan memuaskan. Tetapi senyumnya berubah menjadi datar saat melihat nilai Naruto dan Sasuke.

.

_**Uzumaki Naruto; Nilai 100; Peringkat Pertama**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke, Nilai 98; Peringkat Kedua**_

.

Sakura bersiul takjub melihat angka milik Naruto, ia kagum betapa pintarnya pemuda pirang itu.

Pantas saja Sasuke tergila-gila dengan sang Uzumaki.

Gadis itu mendesah berat, "Seharusnya aku menerima saja pernyataan cinta Naruto waktu itu. Setidaknya, aku bisa memamerkan pacarku yang pintar." Bisiknya kecewa. Ia mengembalikan lembaran nilai tadi dan memilih beranjak menuju kelas. Berharap masih ada kesempatan untuknya menjadi kekasih Naruto.

Sayangnya, Sakura tidak tahu bahwa Naruto sudah memiliki Sasuke. Kini dua sosok pemuda itu tertawa bersama di kelas sambil membayangkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan nanti malam.

.

Mungkin belajar kelompok? Atau hal yang lainnya?—_Who knows?_

.

.

.

**THE END**

**.**

**Yuhuu Oneshoot selesai *Tepar di kamar bersimbah keringat* Fiuuhh... Hahaha...**

**Fic yang di minta oleh stephanie wijayanti sudah selesai, dan akan dipersembahkan untuk seluruh reader yang baca, semoga kalian suka ya... Ngomong-ngomong, maaf kalau fic nya gak sesuai dengan harapanmu ya *bungkuk badan*  
**

**Dan untuk para reviewer, reader, dan silent-reader, kalian selalu luar biasa di hatiku,,, hehehe kecup satu-satu...I love you all...  
**

**.**

**RnR Please! ^^**


End file.
